Project:Chat/Logs/18 August 2017
01:08 bye 01:14 hi 01:17 hm 01:17 hello people 01:17 Hi 01:17 i am somewhere else so bye 01:17 okay bye 01:31 d e e d 01:34 okay then.. 01:38 .................................................................... 01:53 <Özün Oldun> Eredhras ono thelduin 01:53 <Özün Oldun> Zathsu you need to begin Slack(ing) off 01:53 datook you a while >:0 01:56 BACK 01:57 Was AFK for like... ever 01:57 Sorry 01:57 :( 01:57 hi zathsu. 01:58 Hello Temz :D 01:58 hows life 01:58 Uhhh...new episode or whatever? 01:59 hai 01:59 hi 01:59 hi chap 01:59 I wasn't online in a while cuz I had a lot of stuff to do 01:59 Welcome Chap ^_^ 01:59 iz ok 01:59 thx 02:00 hai zathersiu 02:00 ヾ(^ω^*) 02:02 I wish I could devote my time to here, but I have my ROBLOX, HHW, NationStates, and-there's-probably-more friends to keep up with so I don't always have time here whenever I have access to the computer, which is only 4-5 hours a day 02:02 aeiou 02:02 hai 02:02 KThxBye 02:02 kden taco 02:03 ish understandable chap 02:03 ye 02:03 zathsu 02:03 ? 02:04 Talking with Ursuul in Slack 02:05 i has idea 02:05 (thats almost never a good thing for everyone but me) 02:05 soooooooo 02:05 y'know the DW anime thing we have going on here? 02:06 if you dont then get out. 02:06 so 02:06 idea is: 02:06 sarcasticIii don't kn noowww iiitt 02:06 GET OUTTA HERE 02:07 um 02:07 Lolno 02:07 it may also be a thing like DW animw, but not 02:07 Dont start fighting 02:07 anime 02:07 so 02:07 zathsu wanna hear my idea? 02:10 (sad2) 02:10 Soz playing game 02:10 what? 02:10 ill just say my idea 02:13 Sold an Ogmur in Nillys for 2.5k earlier today 02:13 You have no idea what that means 02:13 Nillys Realm is Realm of the Mad God but not 02:14 okay. 02:17 Its a private server where they added their own items and dungeons 02:17 okay. 02:18 so my idea is a thing but diep anime but not, each person in it can mkae or pick up to 5 characters, one can even be themselves, and anyone can join at any time, but one of your characters may be perminently kicked out and unable to rejoin, so yeah 02:18 that is the basics 02:19 so its just diep anime but restricted 02:19 not reALLY 02:19 those are pretty much the basic rules 02:20 i dont see why we would need to kick characters. 02:21 well 02:21 youll see maybe 02:21 so 02:21 hi 02:27 hi 02:29 so um 02:29 hows life 02:30 verysmallGgiantTverysmallG 02:30 okay i guess 02:30 bye? 02:30 bye 02:30 I'll be back in 15 mins 02:31 bye 02:31 k 02:31 ZATHSU 02:31 ? 02:32 did you see my idea? 02:34 ... 02:37 Yesh 02:37 But soz chat froze 02:37 okay 02:37 what do you think of ideaa? 02:38 IDK 02:38 Im okay with DWA rn 02:38 k ik 02:38 its gonna be a different thing maybe 02:41 hm 02:42 Kinda bullshit. Sorc died for basically no reason. 02:42 mk 02:43 oh 02:43 WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT MY IDEA?!@? 02:44 jk 02:52 um 02:52 teamz u r ursuuling 02:53 no 02:53 had to do.. something 02:54 k 02:54 thos are just the basic rules of my idea 02:55 so i have to stay on for 6 hours i think 02:55 o k 02:56 want me to explain it more? 02:56 eh.. 02:56 if you want to 02:57 Lol 02:57 "Have to stay on for six hours" 02:57 yes. 02:57 for aysha 02:57 so 02:58 henlo 02:58 hi. 02:58 every episode, there will be a kinda challenge thing, the character who wins will get a prize, 02:58 hi 02:58 ozun dyed again 02:58 Welcome Ursuul 02:58 and then a character will be eliminated, chosen by the other characters 02:58 Lord Ursuul 03:00 Gonna start paying more attention to chat 03:01 I was gonna say "Just pick a profile picture, Ursuul", and then I realized how hypocritical that was. 03:01 my idea is not inspired at all 03:01 dont hurt me 03:02 lol 03:02 you know I really tried to keep that previous pfp 03:02 I really did 03:02 just pick a profile picture, ursuul 03:02 Lol yeh 03:02 I was like “I will have this profile picture forever & never change it” 03:02 that lasted 1 month 03:02 :/ 03:02 what do you think of my idea? 03:02 I don’t follow BOSS 03:03 also Zathsu 03:03 he was explaining some stuf 03:03 ? 03:03 do you liek Özün Oldun’s pfp :3 03:03 Lol I noticed it changed 03:03 Was super confused this morning 03:03 Like "Who is this? New user? :D" then I moused over it 03:03 Before entering chat ofc 03:03 I feel we need to get into the Winter Festivities 03:04 thats a bit earlier 03:04 early* 03:04 SHUT 03:04 wait no 03:04 thats way early 03:04 I WILL FITE U 03:04 sur 03:04 hey 03:04 Its not even Halloween yet 03:04 Summer sux Fall & Winter are best 03:04 guys 03:04 hi 03:04 ITS NOT EVEN OCTOBER YET 03:04 And I agree Ursuul 03:04 I like winter 03:04 SUMMER SUX 03:04 so with whot do we fite 03:04 :) 03:04 Fall > Winter tho 03:04 ye 03:04 fall is better 03:04 Fall is the best period 03:04 Fall, Winter, Spring, Summer 03:04 Best to worst 03:04 but winter is fun 03:05 spring doesnt exist where i live 03:05 see look at all these good opinions in chat 03:05 :< 03:05 eh I don't like spring 03:05 zathsu wat do u think of meh idea? 03:05 I didn’t really understand it BOSS 03:05 missed a bit of it 03:05 hey ursuul.. 03:05 ye Graveh? 03:05 basically its DWA but with twists 03:05 or something 03:05 about the merge, has the images completely transferred? 03:06 ^ yes but the protection will play out naturally 03:06 less than 24 hours 03:06 at this point 03:06 reason being that SR needs time to get a head start fixing up all the Categories 03:06 from now or when the image transfer started? 03:06 from now 03:06 k 03:06 What happened if an image here had the same name as one from DCoW? 03:06 DCoW overrode the local one 03:07 Good 03:07 Trump shouldnt be a black hole amymore 03:07 .-. 03:07 Out of context that sounds... weird 03:07 lmao 03:07 however it may cause issues for main space images 03:07 so 03:07 No no no 03:07 Like I said, I only noticed 2 03:07 if you see a very bad drawing in a main space infobox 03:07 it means one of our images was overritten 03:07 Trump being a black hole 03:07 overwritten*** 03:07 And War Machine being a troll face 03:07 & we need to reupload 03:07 o 03:07 I corrected the overseer profile 03:07 thx Gravi 03:07 and the summoner 03:07 (the one on the nav) 03:07 I had Özün Oldun field a bunch 03:08 probably war machine just got sassafras'd 03:08 its like DWA but not, a max of 5 chracters can be chosen byy each user, they have to be ready for some of their characters to be booted and unable to rejoin 03:08 every episode, there will be a kinda challenge thing, the character who wins will get a prize, 03:08 and then a character will be eliminated, chosen by the other characters 03:08 aka (troll6) 03:08 but she couldn’t get all 03:08 better? 2017 08 18